A Typical Blooming Friendship?
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: It was in a small house near the Caer Pelyn Range where a young mage and soldier met and became friends. Striking events and conversations have occurred between them since then. Watch as their friendship, like most others, blooms into the inevitable.
1. Meeting For The First Time

~Guess who's back and at it again? Me, UpbeatButNegative!~

* * *

><p><strong>I own no Fire Emblem characters. Credits to Intelligent Systems.<strong>

* * *

><p>Last time I wrote a Fire Emblem story, it was just a simple one shot. This one will have chapters.<p>

This will be a novelization of Ewan and Amelia's supports, with some changes. There will also be adaptations of other supports.

This story will take place in Eirika's route of the game. For some reason, I find Ewan's recruitment better fitting in that route than in Ephraim's, so I decided to follow up the rest of story in that route.

It's been a while since I've played Fire Emblem 8, so if you see enemies in the wrong places, please bear that in mind.

I'll also use the actual names of the enemies described. Just a little heads up for some of you.

Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

><p>This chapter will be a short intro to the story. It will be a reenactment of Ewan and Amelia first meeting in the C Support, with some changes (one in particular: where and when they meet).<p>

* * *

><p>There were many monsters to found near the Caer Pelyn Range. Many Revenants, Bonewalkers wielding a variety of weapons, Mogalls and Tarvoses surrounded Eirika and company in the mountains they had to travel across and they were left no choice but to fight. They were also gargoyles and a bael or two, who awaited their enemies on the mountains.<p>

Past the team was one the revenants. However, this particular zombie was chasing after a young, red haired, blue cloaked mage by the name of Ewan. Unfortunately, the young boy stumbled upon quite a nasty situation with the creature and now he's wishing he hadn't been so hasty to lead the way.

"H-H-Hey! W-We can work this out!" Ewan stuttered to the revenant. However, it kept creeping up to it. "You, uh, aren't interested in talking, are you? Aaaaaah!"

And so, our young mage kept running and running, until he found a conveniently empty house. Ewan dashed into it and slammed the door behind the revenant. Of course, this particular specimen wasn't nearly as smart as the others, so it just waited patiently for its victim to come out.

"Where'd all those freaks come from? " Ewan asked himself. "I've got to get back and warn everyone... But... I do wonder if Grandmother is all right."

Now back to Eirika and company...

Every team member heard Ewan's cry and immediately gathered around the leader to formulate a plan. After moments of discussion, it was set in motion.

"What will you do, Saleh?" Eirika asked him. "We're all gonna rescue Ewan."

"I'm concerned for him as well. I'll come with you," the sage answered. "I hope he is safe."

Seth, in his usual silver armor, led the way and with Joshua, Marisa and Gerik, hacked and slashed the monsters in the way. It was quite disgusting to see the different colors of their blood on the ground, especially for the troubadour L'Arachel. However, she knew of her desire to smite evil, so she coped with it.

Vanessa and Tana took to the skies and soared above the mountain range, Innes accompanying them on his sister's pegasus. The sniper showed the gargoyles who stood in the three's way his unparalleled skill with a bow and arrows flung into their hearts, dropping them dead.

Of course, what everyone else was doing won't be described (mainly because it's important that we get to the main characters of this story!), so let's just skip to our young recruit Amelia.

She was quick to make friends with Ross and Franz (and the others, but you get the idea), who circled her and protected her as the team made their way through the mobs of monsters, but she could handle herself. She stabbed a couple of the zombies. They got stuck on her lance, but still...

Eventually, Eirika and company came to two small houses, both with red roofs. Unfortunately, everyone was surrounded by waves and waves of the ugly, yet annoying creatures. Amelia, however, felt the need to take a break from the fighting and check out the bottom house.

"Find something valuable!" Colm yelled to her.

The blond girl in red armor unfortunately encountered the same revenant that chased Ewan inside the house. Surprisingly quickly, she disposed of it quickly. After that, she pushed open the olden door and entered the house.

Meanwhile, Ewan took notice of the show that was going on and decided to stick around for a little while and watch his teacher and the team completely annihilate the annoyances that have appeared frequently on their journey. The mage heard footsteps from behind him, so he took a break from the action and turned to see a young girl. Amelia was in shock to see anyone in the abandoned house, let alone Saleh's pupil!

"You were one of the people with my teacher, weren't you?" Ewan asked Amelia.

"Yes," the female soldier answered. "You must be Saleh's pupil. What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh... I kinda got myself in a messy situation," he confessed reluctantly. "My teacher sent you to rescue me, right? He must be busy tearing those monsters apart!"

"To tell the truth, I'm not too good at fighting, so I decided to take a break here. I think either your teacher or your sister intended to rescue you."

"Really? I better get going! C'mon! We can't keep my sister waiting! She'll have my head on a stick!"

But before Ewan could run down the stairs, Amelia stopped him. As he turned to her, there was a certain glint in each other's eyes. For reasons unknown to them, they felt pretty awkward with each other at this time.

"W-Why don't we get to know each other, since some of the creatures might catch us coming out of here?" the girl suggested shyly.

"I guess we should at least know each other's names before we head out," the mage smiled. "So, what do you call yourself?"

"I'm Amelia from Silva, a village in Grado. You?"

"I'm Ewan from Jehanna. You know, you look like you're about the same age as me."

"Hmmm... I haven't noticed that. Neat."

The two grew more comfortable with each other as they sat down and got to know each other. Now, instead of helping Eirika and the others out in battle, Amelia was sitting on the sidelines making a new friend.

* * *

><p>The main chapters will be quite a bit longer than what you've read so far, so stayed tuned!<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	2. A Riddler With A Playful Mind

**I own no Fire Emblem characters. Credits to Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

><p>I hope you guys have enjoyed reading the little intro as much as I've enjoyed typing it up. Now, though, we get to the good stuff - the main story.<p>

It's winter break where I live, which explains the slightly quick update.

You should notice that over the course of this story, Amelia and Ewan will give a bit more about each other's backstory, unlike their supports in the game. The lack of backstory in them is why I think that people don't like AmeliaXEwan as much as, say, AmeliaXFranz.

* * *

><p>This chapter will be explain why Amelia and Ewan joined Eirika and company. It will also include the riddle Ewan gave to Ross in their supports and a little bit of Amelia and Ewan's B support.<p>

This chapter will also contain a 'T rated' moment at the end, but trust me, that's not what the story overall will be rated because that particular theme won't appear again afterwards.

* * *

><p>It was the night after the attack on Eirika and company on the mountains. A village elder who the villagers called 'Grandmother' had just invited the whole group to rest for the night before continuing on the path to Jehanna.<p>

While the adults (everyone except Ross, Amelia and Ewan) sat around Grandmother as she talked about the Great Dragon, the three that remained decided to go about with other business in the the other room way past the rest of the gang's. It wasn't that they weren't interested. They just promised to meet up and hang out, but really, it was just to get to know Ewan. After they got that out of the way, they were bored.

"We could go and listen to that old lady with my father," Ross suggested. "But that could take a while."

"From what I hear, it's actually an interesting legend Grandmother's telling," Amelia responded. "Maybe we should go downstairs and listen."

"Well, what else is there to do?" Ross said.

While the two talked and talked, Ewan sat on his bed in deep thought. Ross and Amelia took notice of this and asked if he was okay.

"You haven't said anything in a while," the girl said. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing," Ewan reassured her. "I was just wondering what to do and now, I have an idea."

"Well, what?" Ross asked, intrigued.

"We could answer some brainteasers!"

"Hmmm... That doesn't sound too bad," Amelia smiled. "What do you think, Ross?"

"Well, it's better than hearing someone babble on and on about the past," the little warrior said. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Ewan smiled. "So, guys, do you know what a balance is?"

They both knew. Ross claimed that that was the riddle, but Amelia and Ewan just laughed because that was just a setup for the brainteaser.

"Anyway, let's say that there are 25 pebbles," Ewan began. "They're as small as peas and are all the same color and shape. However, there's one that's lighter than the rest."

"Do we have to figure out how many times we need to use the balance to find the one pebble that's lighter than the rest?" Amelia asked.

"How did you know?"

"I heard this riddle back in my village," the girl explained. "I think I know how to find it."

"Well, keep it to yourself," Ewan said. "I wanna know what Ross thinks."

Ross just sat there and thought hard about the riddle. His two friends just smiled as he thought harder and harder. Eventually, he figured it out, or so he thought. His answer was to use the balance 24 times. There was silence. Then, laughter.

"Did you think that you'd have to measure the pebbles one by one!" Amelia laughed.

"That's the first time I've heard that one!" Ewan added. "You're too funny!"

"That's not a compliment, Ewan. You two think I'm an idiot!" Ross growled.

"No, no, that's not true," the mage responded.

"You're lying! That's it. I can't take this anymore. I'm gonna see what my dad's doing."

The warrior jumped off the bed and stormed away. Ewan and Amelia just stared at him as he left.

"Do you think we were a little too hard on him?" Amelia frowned.

"Maybe. Now, what was your answer?"

"I think that you only have to use the balance three times," Amelia answered.

There was silence again. However, this time, there wasn't any laughter. Ewan just smiled.

"That is correct!" the boy told her. "How did you get it?"

"The key is how many pebbles you put on the scale at first," Amelia began to explain. "First, we'd put eight rocks on each side. The side with the lighter rock will be higher than the other, but if the sides are balanced, it means that the lighter rock is in the rest of the pile. So that was the first turn on the balance.

If the lighter rock was in the remaining pile of nine rocks, we'd put three rocks on each side of the scale. That's the second turn. If either side of the scale tips, then the lighter rock is in the higher side. If the scale is balanced, then it's one of the remaining three rocks.

So, now we have the group of three pebbles that has the lighter one. What we'd do is put one rock on each side of the scale. Like before, if the scale tips to one side, the lighter pebble is on the scale. If the scale is balanced, then the remaining pebble is the lighter one. And that was the last turn on the scale."

Ewan was left in surprise. He told Amelia that that was his explanation to the answer as well. Amelia smiled at that and thought that the two must have had a lot in common. She decided to test this.

But not tonight. It was time to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Amelia and Ewan couldn't find enough time to talk with each throughout most of the next day. Grado's forces had attacked Eirika and company when they had arrived at Hamill Canyon, in Jehanna. After stalling them for apparently the whole day, reinforcements from Rausten had arrived and repelled Grado's forces away. However, news of Jehanna Hall being captured by Grado meant that the team had to plan an assault on the hall, but it was suggested that the night after the recent battle should be taken to rest up. This left plenty of time for Ewan and Amelia to talk to each other.<p>

As the camp was being set up, no one noticed where the two went. They were away from the rest, with their own fire to brighten the area. No one noticed that other fire.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while, Ewan," Amelia told him.

"What is it?"

"Why did you decide to join us back at Carcino?" the soldier asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted some adventure," Ewan answered.

"Adventure?"

"My sister's always been running off to do stuff. It wasn't fair. I wanted to join in."

"Interesting," Amelia remarked after she chewed on and swallowed her cooked fowl.

"Not really," Ewan replied.

"Not that," Amelia told him. "This particular bird tastes kinda sweet."

The mage took a moment to chew on it. He was surprised that his friend was right.

It was quite a peaceful evening. No monsters roamed these parts to attack the army. The shining moon and stars were up to brighten up the dark sky. Still, no one noticed Ewan and Amelia on their own, so the two enjoyed being by themselves at peace. However, at the same time, they still kept turning away from each other and hesitantly turning back, only to turn away shyly again.

"So, what about you?" Ewan asked, breaking the moment of silence. "How'd you join this army?"

At first, Amelia didn't say anything. She would rather keep her story before joining Eirika a secret to newcomers after her. However, she felt comfort in being with her red haired friend. What harm could it do?

"Well, at first, I was an enemy of Princess Eirika," she confessed after a while.

"Really?"

"Yes. Embarrassing, I know, but after all, to protect my loved ones and my country, I had to become the greatest soldier in Grado. But after some convincing from the princess and a knight named Franz, I joined them."

"The guy in green that looks like he could be your brother?" Ewan asked about the young knight of Renais.

"Yes. He does look like he could be an older brother," Amelia answered. "He understands my pain and we have quite a close relationship, like siblings should."

"Ah. I can relate," Ewan commented. "My sister's always been there for me."

There was silence, for the two to enjoy the peace.

"Well, what do you think of me?" the mage suddenly blurted out. Despite realizing what he just said, he let go what he said.

"I never really thought about that," Amelia said. "Well, even though we haven't been friends for too long yet, we certainly get along very well, don't we?"

"I've noticed that," Ewan replied. Suddenly, he reappeared behind his friend. "I've also noticed that your outfit looks really good!"

"What! Are you teasing me?" Amelia gasped playfully.

"Nah, nah. That's not what I'm doing at all. Believe me."

"I don't think I should."

"Ha ha. Princess Eirika has a similar outfit," Ewan remarked. "Is it a popular style?"

"I don't really know," Amelia said. "But it's easy move in, so I'd imagine it would be."

"I see. I think it looks cute," Ewan smiled. "Especially that stain over there."

"Oh?"

Amelia tugged her skirt up really subtly, just enough to see the stain. However, Ewan, being as playful as he is, immediately dropped to the ground and stuck his head directly below Amelia's skirt and, uh, gained a nice view. Amelia yelped at antics and smacked him on the head.

"You're such a twit, Ewan!" she scolded him while blushing a very faint red.

Ewan just laughed it off and a while afterwards, so did Amelia.

* * *

><p>There aren't much AmeliaXEwan fics, which is why I typed up my previous Fire Emblem fic and currently typing up this one. In my opinion, this project's looking good so far.<p>

I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	3. Demonstrations

**I own no Fire Emblem characters. Credits to Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

><p>It's time for an update (finally), but before I begin, I'd like to thank Kikuri and Gunlord500 for reviewing this story. Twice each! :) Also, thank you to Kikuri for subscribing to this story.<p>

Reply to Kikuri's review of Chapter 2: I've added a little line that explains why they didn't listen to the story now, so that should explain things.

Reply to Gunlord500's review of Chapter 1: Breaking the fourth wall wasn't my intention, but it certainly would add to the humor, wouldn't it? Though I shouldn't do it often, I'll think of places to break the fourth wall.

* * *

><p>In this chapter, Amelia and Ewan demonstrate their skills with their weaponmagic to each other.

This will be an adaptation of the other parts of Amelia and Ewan's C and B supports. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Amelia couldn't sleep that night.<p>

No, it wasn't because she felt violated by Ewan's trick.

A more positive feeling was what kept the soldier up. It hasn't been too long since she and Ewan first met, but already, she can't help but think about him. Perhaps it was because that smile Ewan always flashed on his face lingered on in Amelia's mind. Perhaps it was something else...

She tried to cast that feeling aside. The upcoming battle would be one of the more important battles she would experience. Eirika and the gang would be saving royalty! Is that not something worth resting up for?

They would need plenty of energy for the mission, but not just from sleep. They would also need a good breakfast, to get some energy. Even though Eirika insisted that saving the queen was more important, her knight Seth wanted everyone to have enough energy to last, which is where the food comes in.

Amelia, Ewan, Ross, Neimi and Franz were assigned to hunting duty that day, so they were the five to split up from the camp and catch some meat to eat. Well, Neimi needed her childhood friend Colm to accompany her because, well, she still can't take care of herself at this point.

"We'll meet back here when we've caught enough," Franz told the other five when they were at a huge tree in the canyon. "Let's go!"

They all split into three pairs: Neimi and Colm would head right from the tree, Franz and Ross would go straight past it and Amelia and Ewan would turn left.

How convenient. This gave Amelia and Ewan more time to be alone. They've kept wanting it for a while. Why? They didn't know.

It was quite early in the morning. The sun only just came up and most of the wild animals hadn't got up yet. A few were up and running, but they were safe from the many sleeping predators.

The two waited patiently for birds and beasts to catch (or kill, but whatever) and cook, but at the same time, they chat about different stuff. Eventually, a pair of pheasants, oblivious to their fate, arrived at the scene.

Ewan and Amelia took this chance and stabbed/roasted the poor birds right where they were standing. Then, the birds were thrown in a net. Ewan and Amelia looked at each other.

"Uh, just out of curiosity, magic isn't just used for battle, is it?" the soldier asked.

"No, it can be used for lots of stuff," the mage answered. "For example..."

With the Fire tome in hand, Ewan mouthed a phrase. The book glowed a bright orange and from the spell caster's free hand, a red and orange orb of fire formed. Then, he thrust his hand out into the air and held it there. The fireball was suspended in the air! As Ewan waved his hand about, the magic ball circled around, keeping right above the hand.

Ewan clenched his fist, which made the airborne fireball implode on itself. When the mage stretched out his fingers, it split into several smaller fireballs. Ewan waved his hand about again and fire fireballs followed suit. He also shook his fingers, leading the magic to shake about as it spun around. However, Ewan couldn't sustain it much longer. The lights suddenly vanished as he dropped his hand.

"Wow! That was really pretty!" Amelia gasped. "All of those lights spinning around! What kind of magic is that?"

"Oh? It's magic used to make girls happy!" Ewan smiled.

"Oh, stop teasing me!" the soldier said, followed by the two laughing.

After the red haired boy glanced at his friend's lance, he came up with an idea.

"You should show me how good you are with your lance soon," he told her.

"Really?" Amelia replied. "Uh, okay... But I'm sure you'd be bored."

"Don't say that. I'm sure it'll be interesting to see. Besides, it's simply a matter of how you make it fun."

"How you make it fun?"

"Yep! Well, we better head back to camp. We have what we need." Ewan began to take off.

"Wait up!" Amelia lagged behind.

_Ewan sure can move at his own pace, _Amelia thought to herself as she ran back to camp with her friend. _How you make it fun? Hmmm... Pretty good rule to live by, when you think about it..._

* * *

><p>When Eirika and company finished breakfast, they finally began their assault on the royal hall. Quickly, the scenery changed from an area with trees scattered about to a barren land. However, what stood out from the rest of the desert was Jehanna Hall.<p>

It was heavily guarded inside. Grado soldiers were dotted across the hallways and the doors outside were locked. Eirika would need to plan the team's break in carefully. It didn't help that they couldn't see anyone yet, but she split the team in three groups, each to tale one door.

Accompanied by the leader herself, Ewan, Amelia and Ross were ordered to take the left room. Eirika stabbed the soldier and opened the door with her door key, then took out the knight that led his group of magic users, while the other three tossed them aside like the bones of their breakfast. After the chests were opened with the chest keys, three more knights stood in their way, but they were disposed of quickly.

As expected, the next three enemies were ploughed through quickly and took the treasure they were around. The 10,000 gold would come in handy. the group of four laid their eyes on Lute, Artur and Saleh firing their magic at what looked like the walls.

"Have they gone crazy?" Ross sighed as they walked through the corridor.

"There must be enemies behind the wall," Amelia said.

"How do they know? There aren't any windows or anything."

"Look at the arrows near them on the floor."

After a moment of dopiness from the little axefighter, the two groups joined together and pierced through the knights' armor. Then, they continued past the corridor.

With the next door they came across, they regrouped with the third team. Things were about to get ugly, but a usually carefree swordmaster had a fierce look on his face. he told everyone to stay back and charged in straight after the door opened. He dashed for the throne and bypassed all the obstacles in their way, which were taken care of by the others. Everyone except two went after him to calm him down. Ewan and Amelia were left.

"What's gotten him worked up?" Ewan wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Amelia frowned. "Maybe he knows who's behind the invasion and has a grudge against them."

"Why? Whatever. Come round the back with me for a little bit."

"Um, okay."

She was hesitant to at first. They were still in the middle of a fight, but Ewan remembered what he asked Amelia this morning. He wanted it to be just between them and everyone else was calming Joshua down. The two could be alone, just as the mage wanted.

"Do you remember you promised to show me your lance work?" he asked his friend.

"Um... Yeah," she replied, suddenly reluctant to keep her promise. "D-Do you want me to show you here? I mean, you probably saw me kill a few soldiers before, but..."

Just then, a small group of reinforcements stormed in. They had evil grins on their faces when they saw the two 'kids.' They were cold hearted soldiers that would do anything for their pay and the idea of killing children didn't stop them.

"Um, yeah. I think now would be a good time to show your skills," Ewan whispered in Amelia's ear. "You've got more of them to kill this time, so give it your best."

Even though the two were surrounded, they still put up too good of a fight for the Grado reinforcements. Ewan's mix of Fire and Thunder spells swept through the enemy shamans, while Amelia's quick and powerful, yet graceful, jabs with her lance killed the cavaliers. Her spins and twirls to dodge enemy attacks amazed her friend because of her speed. The flow in between stabs appealed to him, too. As the two fought for their lives, Ewan wondered why she wouldn't fight like that more often.

Eventually, the battle was over. The bodies dropped and the only people left were Ewan and Amelia. the two smiled at each other.

"That was so cool!" Ewan told her.

"Ha ha. I guess that was fun," Amelia laughed. "Though one of the other knights might have put on a better show than me."

"Nah, you're good. You're just as good as any of the other knights. You just need to keep at it and show that you can do it."

"Do you mean that?" Amelia smiled. "Wow. I better start practicing even harder. But, thanks."

"Heh. No prob." Ewan gave his friend a thumbs up. Then, the two heard their axefighter pal calling for them. "Well, we better get back to the real fight."

"Yeah. We should," she agreed.

And so, the two returned to Eirika and the others and, well, you should know what happens next.

Don't you think you should at least know the plot of the series you're reading a fanfiction about?

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I would have liked to. School's been particularly merciless on me with the truck loads of homework. I just couldn't work up the urge to type up my chapters because there were so many pieces to complete.<p>

But I don't do homework on Saturdays, so I'm uploading this chapter today (which is Saturday!).

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	4. Two Sad Pasts Make A Happy Future

**I own no Fire Emblem characters. Credits to Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

><p>Reply to Tom-Ato13'a review of Chapter 3: I can see why people like FranzXAmelia, but I agree with you. I don't hate the pairing, but there's so many fics on it and so many people like it. It's crazy. It's like the other Amelia pairings don't exist.<p>

Ewan is slightly perverted in the Japanese version of Fire Emblem 8 (they took it out because you know how censorship can be). I tried to hint that he is so in this story for humor. Not too sure if it worked out, but whatever.

As for the reaction, I really have no excuse.

Enough of that, though. Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

><p>Today, Ewan and Amelia will reveal some of their past to each other. The fact that nearly none of it was mentioned in the support conversations disappointed me, so it's a part of this story.<p>

You could say that the end is a 'redo' of Amelia and Franz's A support. I mean, I definitely see the similarities.

* * *

><p>Here's a quick recap of the main story:<p>

After Eirika and company made it to the throne, they saw a terrible sight. Queen Ismaire was dying. Joshua, her son, realized what a fool he was to leave her and promised to defend Jehanna and take down Grado.

After an extremely cheesy line from L'Arachel, the halls were set alight. The group escaped and found themselves surrounded outside by Valter and Caellach's armies. With the help of Ephraim, a Grado general named Duessel and a royal mage (*cough*shaman*cough) named Knoll, Grado were beaten down once again.

The group headed for Castle Renais to retrieve one of the remaining two Sacred Stones, but trouble was about once again as Orson (desperate to remain with his 'wife') sent enemy forces after them.

But they weren't enough for the might of Eirika, Ephraim and crew and they killed Orson and retook the castle. After getting some new weapons, learning new spells, recovering, etc, the next course of action was planned. the group would go to Rausten to get the last Sacred Stone and smite evil once and for all!

But now wasn't the time. Everyone was clearly exhausted from the previous fights, so once again, it was time for rest.

* * *

><p>It was nearly time to hit the hay and Ewan was lying on a bed, admiring his new Flux tome. He took a glance at Amelia's new, heavier armor in the corner of the room and thought that both of them were improving on their skills. It was one thing to like someone as a friend, but there was just something else about the female soldier that captivated him.<p>

Either way, he just didn't know enough about her and they never had the time to relax and talk because of the battles. Now that there was a time of rest, Ewan could do that.

Meanwhile, Amelia was returning to the same room from talking to some friends. The idea of being assigned the same room as Ewan got her thinking. It was one thing to like someone as a friend, but there was just something else about the mage that stood out from other qualities.

However, Amelia just didn't know enough about Ewan because of the battles. Now that the army were taking a break from that, she could just relax and talk to him.

The two greeted each other happily as she entered the rather decorative room, but each could see in the other's eyes a sense of curiosity.

"Can I ask you something?" Amelia asked.

"If it's about why I chose dark and anima magic instead of light and anima, it just looks cooler," Ewan responded without thinking.

"What?" Amelia was confused.

"Uh, never mind. Anyway, what did you need?"

"Oh, I just want to talk to you for a little while," the soldier answered. "If it's okay with you, I really want to get to know you more. We couldn't relax because of the battles."

"I was thinking the same thing. Good idea. Let's talk."

Ewan kept the same smile as he said this. Amelia liked that smile. She didn't know why. There was just something about it that made it stand out from the others.

"Great," she said, sitting on Ewan's bed with him. "So... Why did you choose to become a mage?"

"It started before this war," Ewan began, resting his head on his pillow. "You see, my sister was a part of this mercenary group Commander Gerik led. You know, the green hair? The scar on his face? Heh. Anyway, a few years ago, Saleh came to visit the group and I followed him back to Caer Pelyn. I never knew why he took me in to be his student that day, but a while ago, he told me that there was a spark in my eyes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said then that he saw an exceptional talent for magic in my eyes."

"He's right about that," Amelia smiled.

"He he."

Ewan then went on to tell Amelia of all the good times and bad times he shared with Saleh. There was a time when the student dropped his teacher's tome into a river. Saleh became very angry and his punishment was listening to a lecture from his grandmother.

"Good times... Good times..." the mage sighed.

"How did your sister become a member of Gerik's group?" his friend asked.

"Huh... I can't really remember," he said. "I can't remember much that happened when our parents abandoned us. She-"

"You two were abandoned?" Amelia gasped in shock, about to break down to tears. "Oh my gosh... I never knew..."

"It's all right," Ewan reassured her. "What I do remember is that I met a lot of people because of that. I'm also really grateful for my sister for becoming a dancer and raising me all on my own."

"Well... It could be worse," the soldier frowned. "At least your parents might still be alive, Ewan."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's not like I've heard of any bandit attacks against them or illnesses that took them away..."

Ewan expected at least some kind of response, but there was only silence instead. The young mage could see sadness in his friend's eyes. Did he speak out of line?

After a while, Amelia only said, "I'm going to bed."

"Amelia, did I-"

"Please leave me be."

And that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

><p>Morning came quite slowly for Ewan. For the most part, he was up all night tossing and turning because of one simple thought. Why did Amelia end their talk that night? So many questions, yet so little time; the group had to hurry to Renais.<p>

After the young mage finished his breakfast in the large dining hall, he tapped Amelia on her shoulder and asked to meet at the front of the castle when she was finished. A few minutes later, Amelia exited the castle to see Ewan.

"What did you want to see me for?" she asked.

"I just want to know one thing," Ewan answered. "Why did you end our conversation last night?"

"... It was what you said."

"I knew it!" he groaned. "I'm sorry, Amelia!"

"Oh, it's okay," she smiled, sadness still in her eyes. "How would be able to know?"

"Know what?" Ewan demanded to know.

"I... I don't have... any parents anymore," Amelia started to explain, slowly becoming sadder with each word. "My... father passed away when I was very young..."

"Oh..."

"I had no brothers or sisters. My mother was my only family. Suddenly, she became very sick. I couldn't do anything about it. I... I didn't know what to do. And later, when..." Tears began to form once more. "And when bandits came to Silva, they..."

"They what?"

"They took my mother away!" Amelia sobbed. "I just hid under the bed while she was dragged away! I wanted to protect her, but I couldn't! I was too weak!"

She threw her face onto Ewan's shoulder. All she could do was cry. The pain was too much for both her and Ewan. But he placed his arm around her in comfort. He let her cry on his shoulder. He couldn't bear to see her so sad. He wanted her to let it all out.

"That's... That's why I became a soldier," Amelia whimpered, drying her eyes as Ewan let go of her. "I want to protect everyone dear to me."

"Wow," Ewan gasped. "I see... I have my reasons for fighting, too."

"Huh?" She rose her head slowly.

"I... I have to confess something," Ewan began. "From the beginning, I treated all of what's happened like a game. I just wanted to have fun and see the world. But when I joined this army, I saw the dangers my sister had to face to help everyone. It was then that I realized I couldn't keep treating all of this like a game..."

"..."

"My sister's done so much for me, but I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself now. I need to do my part in this war and help her and everyone else."

"..."

"I'm here for you, Amelia. That's what friends do, right?"

"Yes. You're right, Ewan! Instead of crying for my parents, I should be out there defending my friends!"

"That's the spirit! Now, we better go back inside and prepare to head out."

"We should."

The two began to walk inside, but Amelia suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ewan asked.

"Ewan, thanks. Thanks for being there for me."

She skipped to her friend and wrapped her arms around him. At first, it felt awkward to him, but after a while, he returned the favor. It was actually a pleasant feeling.

* * *

><p>Yeah, so as you can see, I'm going with the fan favorite classes for Ewan and Amelia (Shaman to Druid and Knight to General). Maybe the Super Trainee paths are the 'canon' classes, but it's my story, so I choose the classes.<p>

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this series so far. It should be no more than ten chapters, so savor every one! :)

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	5. Night Watching And Berries

**I own no Fire Emblem characters. Credits to Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

><p>Before I begin, I'd like to thank Tom-Ato13, Loke Groundrunner and Rhythm Starter for subscribing to this story.<p>

* * *

><p>Today's chapter will contain bits from Saleh and Eirika's C support, Saleh and Ewan's C support, Ross and Ewan's B and A supports, all of Amelia and Neimi's supports and Gerik and Tethys' A support. What a collection today! And all packaged into one chapter! Lucky you!<p>

And there will also be some original content I came up with. Bonus!

But there'll be a T rated moment. Once again, that's not what the story's about.

* * *

><p>It's been a stressful few days so far to Eirika and company. With one of the two remaining Sacred Stones, everyone knew that the whole of Magvel, possibly the whole world, was resting on their shoulders. On top of all that, the journey to Rausten wasn't a walk through the courtyard or a stroll through the town.<p>

No one knew when the Mauthe Doogs and Gwyllgis would attack them from the plains. No one knew when the Gargoyles and Deathgoyles would ambush them from the mountains and hills. No knew when the Tarvoses and Maeldiuns would assault them at the camp! Every once in a while, these creatures and more were out for the heroes' blood.

It seemed that the waves and waves of monsters slowly increased in size, so every night, more of the army had to take turns keeping watch at a time.

* * *

><p>On one of those nights, Ewan and Amelia had their turns. Amelia went to wake him up to let him know of his job and the two headed out with their torches to meet up with Ross, Artur and Lute, who were also up for the watch. After agreeing on the meeting point, the five of them split up into a pair and a trio and headed out.<p>

Ewan, Amelia and Ross were at a nearby stump, surrounded by some lifeless trees. It was there that the three watched for monsters. Soon, Ewan lowered himself to the ground and crossed his legs. His eyes were closed and his hands were pressed together. Amelia and Ross noticed the serious look on his face and asked if everything was okay. They received no response.

Ross tried again, but his friend still wouldn't respond. After a while, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Need something, guys?"

"About time you woke up," Ross grumbled. "What were you doing? Monsters might pop out of nowhere and kill you while you're sleeping!"

"Heh heh. No, I wasn't sleeping," Ewan chuckled. "It's pretty weird sleeping with your hands out like this." He held out his hands like he did last time.

"Were you praying, Ewan?" Amelia asked.

"Yep," he smiled. "Well, kinda. I was practicing Valega."

"What's that?" his friends asked him.

"My teacher told me to think of it as a pure wish, one that expands beyond individual desire," he explained.

"Huh. I don't get it," Ross said.

"'To know the harmony of heaven and earth, body and spirit. To contemplate oneself. To contemplate the world and to envision all creation. Thus, to be enlightened.' That's the saying."

"I still don't get it," Ross whined.

"It's a long explanation," Ewan said. "But I'll tell you guys about it another time. Knowing the harmony of heaven and earth sounded tough at first, but I got the hang of it."

"Is it better to practice this Valega somewhere other than here?"

"As long as you do it, it doesn't matter where you do it," Ewan told him.

There was another moment of silence. Then, Ewan had an idea.

"Hey, how about some more riddles?"

"Yeah! Let's-"

"No way!" Ross interrupted Amelia. "You guys will just laugh at me like last time. Besides, I still can't wrap my head around that pebbles and balance one!"

"We'll explain it to you," the only female of the trio smiled.

"Listen carefully," Ewan added.

* * *

><p>Even after the long, clear explanation, Ross was still confused.<p>

"So, did you get it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I think. You just... Uh..."

"You still don't understand, do you?" Amelia frowned.

"Wow," Ewan said. "That's really-"

"What!" the axefighter demanded to know.

"Uh, never mind. Ha ha ha! That was fun."

""Fun? If you think that was fun, then you must have had a bad childhood!" Ross told him.

Ewan explained everything. His friend had realized that he spoke out of line. He apologized, but was reassured that he was able to meet lots of new people.

"I see... Well, what about you, Amelia? What was your life like?"

She told him everything. After that, Ross told the two of how his childhood was before bandits raided his village, Ide.

Suddenly, the three heard growls from the trees.

"W-What was th-that?" Amelia stuttered.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this," Ross said, twirling his axe about his hand.

Then, two Mauthe Doogs led by a Gwyllgi leaped out with their claws out! Luckily, Ewan, Amelia and Ross dodged them in time. Ross slammed his weapon down at the Gwyllgi's back, while Amelia stabbed one of the Mauthe Doogs and Ewan blasted the other with Flux.

After the beating, the three remained near the stump to just talk. Ewan asked Ross if he had a girlfriend and teased him for saying no. After a heated argument, Amelia stopped them and the two made up.

* * *

><p>The next morning went as expected. After breakfast and some training, everyone set out. However, even with the responsibility the team bore, the sun was shining down like a perfectly polished blade.<p>

Ewan took notice of all the armor being worn and that they looked really shiny, especially Amelia's. To him, what made her armor stand out from the others was that it looked like a certain berry his teacher told him about. It was the michew berry, a sweet, bright red berry common in Magvel which went well with many different recipes and was loved by people all over the continent, including Ewan. He always ate michew berry pies before the war started and he loved them. Out of curiosity, he asked Amelia if she knew what michew berries were.

"Oh, I've had them before!" she answered. "And I love them! Do you?"

"You bet I do!" Ewan grinned. "But I haven't had one in a while. Let's pick as much as we can find."

"Good idea. Maybe we can use some of the supplies to bake pies with them. One bite and all their troubles will be gone!"

"Ha ha. Let's keep our eyes peeled for them."

After a few hours of traveling, it was time for a break. This was convenient because everyone needed a break from the journey. Also, there were a few michew berry bushes. Keeping to their word, Ewan and Amelia set out to pick them up.

"Ewan, did you have any pets when you were studying with your teacher?" Amelia asked as she picked a berry off the tree.

"Hmm... Not that I remember," he answered. "Oh wait! We used to have a little bird with us."

"What did it look like?"

"It was a bluebird," Ewan smiled. "And I always played with it when I could take a break. It was so fun! But he's in a better place now..."

"Your bird died?" Amelia gasped.

"No!" her friend laughed. "It found a mate and my teacher and I let it go."

"Sigh... Love..."

Amelia remained silent for a few minutes and stood still. She gazed out into the sky and wished for what happened to Ewan's bird to happen to her.

"What about you?" Ewan asked, snapping her out of her trance. "Did you have a bird, Amelia?"

"Huh? Oh y-yeah, I-I did!" she stuttered. "She had beautiful feathers and she used to sing to me. Whenever I felt lonely, her singing cheered me up. I had to let her go when I left my village to join the army, though."

"Oh... Did she find a mate?"

"Unfortunately, no," Amelia said sadly. Then, she brightened up slightly. "But I'm sure she will find someone."

As the two picked more berries, they talked more and more. Amelia asked if Ewan noticed some of the females in the army getting more friendly with the men. He made a cheeky remark and they laughed it off. However, he told his friend that he remembered a time he saw his sister doing some... nasty things... with Commander Gerik.

* * *

><p>It all started back after Ewan joined Eirika and company. They were staying for the night at the elder's place in Caer Pelyn and were about to sleep.<p>

However, Ewan decided to play sneaky that night. He crept all the way through the corridor into the room Tethys was assigned. He opened the door very slightly, just enough so he could see inside, but she couldn't see him.

Commander Gerik was assigned to the same room as Tethys and Ewan was listening in on their conversation. As far as the nosy one could remember, they were telling each other about their lives in the past.

"Oh, Chief!" Ewan heard her sister moan as he saw her pin Gerik on her bed.

"Woah! D-Do you th-think this is the p-place f-for that?" Gerik stuttered wildly.

"No one's looking," Tethys said to him seductively, playing with his chest as she winked.

"Um... All right, I guess..."

The two leaned forward. Ewan saw their lips touch each others and he slammed the door shut.

He held in a giggle as he made his way back to his bed.

* * *

><p>"Hee hee hee. They really love each other, don't they?" Amelia laughed.<p>

"Uh huh!"

After more talking, Ewan and Amelia picked enough michew berries. Ewan reached for the basket they were placed in and-

Wait. What basket?

The two took a look at the ground. They didn't bring a basket! How were they gonna carry the berries?

By hand.

* * *

><p>*facepalm*<p>

Now that you've seen the wacky twists I come up with, don't expect the obvious anymore!

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	6. Realization Of A Teenage Poet

**I own no Fire Emblem characters. Credits to Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

><p>Reply to Strange Bird's review of Chapter 2: Now that I think about it, yeah! You could do that!<p>

There would be one pebble left over if twelve pebbles were placed on each side. If the scale tips, the lighter pebble is in the higher pile. If it's balanced, the remaining pebble is the lighter pebble.

And that's only one turn!

Why didn't the script makers think of that?

Reply to Gunlord500's review of Chapter 5: Well, I was feeling generous when writing that chapter. It's nice that you appreciate my efforts. :)

* * *

><p>We're in the home stretch of this fic. This chapter will contain Ewan and Amelia's A support and some original content, especially in the end speech. There will also be a Fire Emblem cross reference! Try and guess what I mean!<p>

Amelia and Ewan will finally come to realize their feelings for each other, but how will they be able to tell each other? Will they say something about it at all?

* * *

><p>Very dramatic events have occurred in Eirika, Ephraim and the troops' journey to Rausten.<p>

Lyon, a friend of Eirika and Ephraim, appeared in front of the team in the Narube river, looking a lot grimmer than usual. Coming to the realization that the Demon King possessed the , the army went to battle with the hordes of remnants standing in their way to 'Lyon.'

During the course of battle, Vanessa's sister, Syrene, joined their side after taking the innocents that were with the third pegasus knight to safety.

After the battle, Innes revealed that a messenger he sent back to Frelia not long ago brought a package for the army: Frelia's Sacred Twins! The Serpent Bow Nidhogg and the Winged Lance Vidofnir, along with Renais', Grado's and Jehanna's Sacred Twins, would ensure victory over the war. Along with the sacred weapons obtained, the villagers bestowed upon the troops their own token of appreciation: a Rescue staff. It was not a legendary item, but it would prove to be just as useful.

The hunt for Lyon, who moved north to the heart of the Darkling Woods, led the group to Mt Neleras, where the scorching heat and sulphur stench drove ordinary humans away from living there. Along with the monsters, there were many Gorgon eggs, which hatched to reveal the snake like creatures themselves when left alone for a while.

Before entering the woods, L'Arachel suggested to everyone to make haste for Rausten. However, the situation was more urgent than before. Lyon appeared before Eirika after the skirmish and tricked her into giving him the stone. After shattering it, he warped away. It was imperative that the army retrieved the remaining Sacred Stone.

After entering Rausten Court, by the invitation of Mansel, L'Arachel's royal uncle, everyone rested up before heading out for Darkling Woods. However, Riev. a former priest of Rausten, led an attack that disrupted Eirika and the others' rest. They had no choice but to fight back.

After succeeding in repelling the last remnants away, the army was given permission to borrow Rausten's Sacred Twins: the glorious light tome Ivaldi and the divine Staff of Latona. They were also given a Light Brand and funds for more equipment before heading for their destination.

* * *

><p>Ewan thought of helping everyone through healing, so he tried his hand at using staves heal the wounded after that last attack. His efforts yielded good results, so he decided to keep at using staves, plus dark and anima tomes. he also bought a<p>

Meanwhile, Amelia realized that not just the lance will ensure her triumph over every enemy. Having combat knowledge, she could wield swords and axes with ease, so she decided to use all three weapons in the Weapon Triangle. The soldier also had her armor refined to be even more durable than before. While it came with the cost of mobility, she thought that power and defense would more than make up for it.

The two of them were most impressed with each other's new equipment and talked away while journeying to Darkling Woods.

They talked about how they were doing generally, how much has changed since they first met, the upcoming battle and most importantly, what their plans for the future were.

Obviously, they didn't know what they were going to do with their lives, but one thing was for sure: somehow, for some reason, they wanted to be with each other. At first, their friendship was like one young people typically shared, but as Ewan and Amelia got to know each other more, they began to feel new emotions, particularly for each other. They didn't know what these new emotions were about, but they tried to ignore it through the course of the journey.

With the adventure about to come to a close and the troops' futures following after, it seriously fueled Ewan and Amelia's thinking habits, along with everyone else's.

* * *

><p>Out of the blue, Ewan asked Amelia, "Have you traveled around much?"<p>

"Travel? Let's see..." Amelia took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. Then, she answered, "I did travel from Silva to the capital of Grado once. Actually, now that i think about it, I never left my country until this war."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But what about you?"

"Well... My teacher took me on a training journey once," Ewan said.

"How long were you away?" Amelia asked.

"We were out for a few months," Ewan smiled. "But we went everywhere across Magvel, even Grado, and saw lots of different things! You should travel around sometime."

"Yes, I've always wanted to travel when I get older. I'll hope to see lots of beautiful things. So, why did you go on your training journey?"

"My teacher once told me that training to become a mage requires not just studying, but also going outside and communing with the spirits. He was told this by some 'Mage General' he met on a training journey he took on by himself."

"Around Magvel?"

"Nope. My teacher traveled across different continents. He met the Mage General guy in one of the continents he visited!"

"Wow! That sounds great!" Amelia smiled.

* * *

><p>There was silence for a few minutes. Ewan and Amelia pondered on how the other person was. All that could come to their minds was positive thoughts on each other.<p>

Ewan can be serious when the time calls for it, but usually, he was laid back, adventurous and cheerful. Sometimes, he cheered everyone else up after stressful days. Amelia adored his sense of humor and admired his talent for magic.

Not to mention, she also liked what she saw on the outside, too!

When it came to fighting, while Amelia sometimes slipped up, she tried her best at all times. Sometimes, she showed such great skill to put Ewan off his fighting. She was always honest, truthful and trustful and very kind. It was Amelia's very personality that bent Ewan's slightly, like pulling the string of a bow.

Come to think of it, Ewan always liked what he saw on the outside, too!

Those strange feelings kept pestering the two friends and they wouldn't stop until they were let out. However, Amelia and Ewan remembered what he told her about what he saw in his sister's room that night.

Ewan teased her for quite a long time about it and Tethys just sighed and shooed him off. However, when he asked why she and Gerik did such a thing, she explained everything.

That feeling, that strange feeling Ewan was feeling around Amelia, was what Tethys felt around Gerik.

In Amelia's case, she made a great friend, an archer named Neimi. The two girls shared a lot more in common than expected, but one day, Neimi asked Amelia if there was anyone she 'liked.'

She didn't understand what she meant by that, but Neimi explained everything. She felt this way for her childhood friend Colm and he returned those feelings.

That strange feeling Neimi felt around Colm before confessing was the same feeling Amelia felt around Ewan.

That feeling was love.

* * *

><p>The problem with ending the war was that once it was over, some of the troops might not see each other ever again, including Ewan and Amelia. Yes, it's worth it if everyone else is to live, but for those who really want to spend the rest of their lives with each other, like Amelia and Ewan, plans would have to be made.<p>

Ewan was planning to set out on a trip around the world once he became as experienced as his teacher, but what harm could bringing someone with him do, especially if that someone was the one he fell in love with? Yes, this would work. Combining two life plans into one!

"Hey, Amelia, I just had an idea," Ewan told her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"When all the fighting's over and everything is a peace, why don't you and I take a trip together?" Ewan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Just the two of us?" Amelia was taken aback by this request, but she couldn't help but smile inside.

"Uh huh, just the two of us," her friend affirmed. Then, he couldn't help but worry slightly. "Why? does it bother you?"

"No, it's just-"

"You just said that you want to see beautiful things when you set out, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's much much I want to show you, Amelia," Ewan began. "Like how the dark green forests refract the morning sun into a million burning emeralds. The vast sea shimmering like a shining sapphire under the bright sun. The melancholy spectacle of the sun sinking slowly beyond an endless horizon in the ruby sunset. The wind gently coercing vast fields of wheat to dance. Snowy mountain peaks as white as dazzling diamonds or perfect pearls... Oh, and the gorgeous flower beds that fill your vision with brilliant colors! There are so very many spectacular places in the world and I want to see them with you. When you see them, you'll really understand how wonderful it is to be alive. The feeling will fill your heart and make you want to sing with joy!"

After the very long speech, Amelia was left in gaping shock. She didn't expect this to come from someone like Ewan. Sure, he was smart, but who knew he could be such a poet? She refused to believe that someone with such a way of words existed in the war zone known as Magvel!

"Wow... That was... beautiful..." she merely gasped, as if she was in a daydream. She snapped to her senses. "Y-Yes! Let's go! I want to see everything you just described and more!"

"Really? Great! Then it's settled! That'll be something to push us to end the war. Wow, just thinking about it already makes my heart best faster!"

"Well, you make my heart beat as fast as a swordmaster's sword strikes," Amelia mumbled quietly as she quickened her walking pace.

"Did you say something?" Ewan asked before he ran off.

"No, but-" Amelia noticed that her friend was ahead. "Wait up!"

* * *

><p>Well, it took a while to think of lines to add to Ewan's speech. After all, he can be quite a poet, so I needed to match those way of words!<p>

Sigh... I'm not too fond of this story coming to a close, but it's an author's duty to finish what they started. Well, that's what I say.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month. whatever~


	7. The Confession

**I own no Fire Emblem characters. Credits to Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

><p>Well, the time has come. It's time for the finale. I'd like to thank everyone who, subscribed to, reviewed and even just took a glance at this story. Your views make me happy!<p>

Before I begin, I have to say that there may be weapons characters have that can't be bought normally. Let's say that Rausten's shops had them in stock and they were bought.

After this chapter, some credits will follow. Enjoy this little finale!

* * *

><p>Finally, Eirika, Ephraim and company arrived at the Darkling Woods, where the Demon King once fell, to enter the Black Temple and stop the resurrection of the foul beast. What was once a lush forest rotted away and became what the heroes were seeing because of the Demon King's foul blood corrupting all the seeds and roots. Hordes and hordes of monsters roamed, as if responding to some unheard call, and they ambushed the passing army.<p>

Only the most potent of magic spells were casted and only the most powerful of weapons were swung and thrust against the monsters. With all of the Sacred Twins also in hand, everyone was confident that they would come out alive. As the heroes continued to make progress through the thick woods, more of the dark creatures dared to stand in their way. They were swept away with ease, thanks to how effective light tomes were against each and every one of them, especially the power of Ivaldi.

Around the corner, Deathgoyles that swooped from the mountains were shot down by the arrows of Nidhogg, Maelduins that served as back up to the winged creatures couldn't stand up to the might of the black axe Garm and the almighty Cyclops that stood guard were toppled by the speed of Excalibur's blades of wind.

However, the road to the Black Temple only grew more difficult. The Wights and Deathgoyles wielded more powerful weapons and monsters came in bigger groups. The heroes' armors were beginning to wear down at a surprisingly quick rate, all while the ex priest Riev fired rings of Aura at his enemies. Even with him and his minions taken down, there was still one final obstacle before they could enter the Black Temple.

Morva, the leader of the attack on the Demon King 800 years ago and Myrrh's foster father, was killed by the possessed Lyon and was revived as a Draco Zombie, ordered to guard the Black Temple. This giant monster was the only obstacle to overcome.

Amelia bravely rose to the challenge and was the first to attack the zombie dragon. With the Vidofnir and Dragonspear in hand, she struck first. Despite being struck in the bac knees, the Draco Zombie brushed the soldier aside like shooing a pest away. With this, Ewan stepped in and froze the dragon's front legs with his Fimbulvetr tome. Then, everyone played their part and struck the Draco Zombie. Even with all their hard work, they were still swatted away. Still, Innes stood up and fired an arrow from the Nidhogg and crippled the dragon, giving Eirika and Ephraim a chance to finish the job.

After a quick break from the fighting and an important conversation, the group decided that it was finally time to confront Lyon and save the world. However, they realized that it wasn't a good idea to send everyone into the Black Temple. Instead, the Sacred Twins were handed over to the strongest in the army and everyone else would keep watch, in case more monsters come. Also, many of them were wounded on the way to the temple, and bringing everyone at once would hinder the fighting, for everyone would have to look out for the injured all the way. By having some people keep watch, the fighters in the temple to concentrate on fighting.

* * *

><p>Out of the injured, Ewan noticed that Amelia took the worst wounds. Her armor was nearly completely worn away and the slash marks from the Draco Zombie could be seen across her body. While this was the case for most others, Amelia seemed to get the worst treatement. Ewan was one of the people who volunteered to stay behind and keep watch. While Eirika, Ephraim and the chosen Sacred Twin wielders entered the Black Temple, Ewan went over to Amelia, who was tending to her wounds by the dead tree nearby.<p>

To help her and everyone else, he reached for the Fortify staff he bought back in Rausten and chanted the words. The staff's red orb glowed and blue auras appeared around everyone outside the Black Temple. Their wounds healed quicker than usual and they were ready to do their duty.

Ewan was just about to go up to Ross and hang out with him, but he felt fingers press against his back.

"Um... Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

He turned around to see Amelia in her spare plate of armor.

"Hey," he greeted his friend. "If you're gonna thank me again for the healing, then don't. Helping people is what I do. Heh heh."

"Hah. Sure," Amelia laughed with him as the two of them walked to a private spot.

* * *

><p>The moon and stars brightened up the night sky once more as Ewan and Amelia arrived at a spot with no trees around. Both of them felt the need to confess their feelings for each other, but they weren't sure how to put them across. They didn't know how the other person felt for them. Throughout their friendship, there were hints (some subtle, some very obvious), but they knew better than to jump to conclusions. And were they ready to love? Well, Colm and Neimi were ready. Gerik and Tethys were ready. Were Ewan and Amelia ready? They weren't sure. Love could completely change their lives around, but would it be for better or worse?<p>

All these questions and more filled Ewan and Amelia's minds as the two were talking, all while gradually drifting out of the main reason for meeting in private.

"Um... That's not why you called me here, is it?"

"Oh! No!" Amelia gasped. "I feel so foolish..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It happens," Ewan smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Now, what did you want to say?"

This was the moment. Neither one of them could back out. Their hearts beat faster than usual and they felt the need to sweat a little bit.

"I'm... sorry..." Amelia finally said after a long time of stalling.

"For what?"

"I've... been hiding things from you," she confessed.

At first, Ewan didn't know what she meant, but after thinking about it, he figured it out.

"You stole my robes that day?"

"What? No!" Amelia protested. "B-But that's not what I'm talking about. I've been... hiding... my... feelings..."

"F-Feelings? Feelings for... what?"

"Well... There's someone I have feelings for, and... I don't know how to put it across to him."

"Huh... I feel the same way for a girl, too... My sister told me about feeling this same way towards Gerik, but... I've never actually experienced it myself."

"Me neither..."

There was silence for a few minutes. By this point, this was becoming a staple in Ewan and Amelia's relationship.

"So, what's this boy like?" Ewan asked, slightly envious of 'him.'

"Oh, he's funny, smart, laid-back and he's really cute!"

"Gee, I wonder who that reminds me of."

"Ha ha."

"Ha."

"Anyway, Ewan, what's this girl like?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, she's a lot like you, only-" Ewan covered his mouth immediately after realizing his poor word choice. He also mentally slapped himself for it.

"Is it..." Amelia couldn't bear to finish her question, fearing rejection.

"Can't get it?" Ewan chuckled. "Very well. Who did I ask to travel with me?"

"Me?" Amelia answered, baffled at what Ewan was planning.

"There you go."

"Wait. You mean..."

"Yeah. It is. I mean, why do you think I asked you to come with me on that trip? I never told you this whole time because I've never experienced that feeling before. It felt new to me. If that's what you think of how you feel about this 'boy,' then-"

"Shh... Don't say anything. Let me prove it to you." Amelia approached Ewan in quite an out of character fashion.

"U-uh... I-I'll p-pass..." Ewan stuttered, stepping backwards with each step Amelia took.

* * *

><p>One year has passed since the War of the Stones ended and the army disbanded after the war to live their lives as they wanted to.<p>

Ewan and Amelia, as planned, were out and about around the world as travelers, to see the wonders of the world. But the two of them knew that there must be hidden wonders in their home continent, so they returned to Magvel, arriving at Renais by boat.

In their search for hidden wonders, they met up with Ross, who invited them to live in his village. Ewan and Amelia also knew that while there may be beautiful things out there, but no one can find everything in one lifetime, so they took up on Ross' offer.

And that is how life has been for Ewan and Amelia ever since they first met. Now, they live as a couple with their third wheel and his dad!

* * *

><p><strong>~Credits~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Written By~<strong>

UpbeatButNegative

* * *

><p><strong>~Edited By~<strong>

UpbeatButNegative

* * *

><p><strong>~Uploaded By~<strong>

UpbeatButNegative

* * *

><p><strong>~Added To Story Alerts By~<strong>

Kikuri

Tom-Ato13

Rhythm Starter

Loke Groundrunner

* * *

><p><strong>~Favorited By~<strong>

Rhythm Starter

PokePenguin2459

* * *

><p><strong>~Cast (all owned by Intelligent Systems)~<strong>

Ewan and Amelia as themselves

The other heroes in the army as themselves

The villains as themselves

Everyone else as themselves

* * *

><p><strong>~Inspiration~<strong>

A lack of backstory in Ewan and Amelia's supports

* * *

><p>~This has been UpbeatButNegative, signing out. I'll see you whenever~<p> 


End file.
